


LSD恶魔实体实验

by Ceehuang



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceehuang/pseuds/Ceehuang





	LSD恶魔实体实验

Aziraphale从来没喜欢过六十年代，一切都变化的太快，太过疯狂，好像脱轨的火车，朝一个无法控制的深渊头也不回的驶去。  
但是Aziraphale确实还算享受现在的身份：一个民谣歌手。在古典音乐之外他发现的另一种可以接受的音乐风格，而且不与时代脱节。当然这一切发生的主要原因还是在于他可以合情合理的和Crowley在更多相同的场合出现，比如各大音乐节。各位，请别误会，Aziraphale这样做只是为了防止Crowley玩的太过，让整个现场陷入人间地狱的一种小小的中和手段罢了。  
和Aziraphale享受特定的一小部分观众群体不同，Crowley最近迷上了一种更加激进的音乐表达方式，摇滚乐。有一次Crowley甚至在台上公然把翅膀放了出来，在后台悄悄观察的Aziraphale吓坏了，他甚至做好了让全场人类瞬间失忆的准备。但是没有，观众们欢呼尖叫，仿佛膜拜撒旦一样的邪教现场，甚至有的观众想要爬上舞台，只为亲吻Crowley的鞋尖。看吧，这就是六十年代，人们喝了太多酒，抽了太多大麻，脑子已经不清醒了。Aziraphale松了口气，又摇了摇头。  
但Crowley也有清醒的时候，比如为了不让自己的身份暴露，他从来不发专辑，只在现场表演。这反倒增加了一种神秘感，加上那副从不摘下的墨镜和一头深红色的长发，以及有如撒旦附体一般的具有强烈煽动力的声音（没准真的是撒旦附体，Aziraphale常常这样想）给Crowley赢得了大量的观众群体，甚至音乐节和滚石同台的压轴表演机会。  
当然，还有无数的骨肉皮。  
夜夜笙歌甚至都不足以形容Crowley房间里的景象。不幸的是，就住在隔壁的Aziraphale也要承受这夜夜令人失眠的声音。

有人敲门。Aziraphale打开门，门外站着醉醺醺的Crowley。“Hi, beauty.”他打招呼，这个称呼让Aziraphale情不自禁的颤抖了一下，太恶心了他想，他并不太想和那些骨肉皮享用同一个称呼。  
“Crowley，我想你走错房间了。”但是话还没说完，Crowley已经挤进了屋子，并且自然而然的躺在了沙发上。Aziraphale叹了口气，你没办法和脑子里装满了酒精毒品的人讲道理，比如现在的Crowley。但是关于Crowley使用安非他命这件事情，Aziraphale仍然觉得有些愧疚。主要是因为有一次两个人打赌，关于这些药品会不会对天使和恶魔产生影响。Crowley猜硬币输掉了，于是由他来进行第一次尝试。结果是虽然恶魔可以让药品像酒精一样迅速从血液中挥发掉，从而恢复清醒，但Crowley却直接因此迷上了这些东西，他拒绝浪费每一滴药品。所以Aziraphale觉得有义务和Crowley谈谈，让他戒掉这些东西。虽然说对他们的本体并不会产生什么直接的危害，但万一真的损害到了这具后勤部发的躯体，还是有一大堆文件要处理的。  
“Crowley，你觉得用过安非他命之后是什么感觉？”Aziraphale打算采取迂回战术进行旁敲侧击。  
“感觉…感觉我面前站的是一位天使。”Crowley好像在开玩笑，又好像非常认真。“哦顺便说一句，这不是安非他命，是LSD，米克贾格尔刚才给我的，感觉太他妈的爽了。”  
Aziraphale虽然不太清楚LSD是什么，也不知道Crowley究竟服用了多少，但是事情开始向一个诡异的方向发展了。因为他看到Crowley甚至摘掉了他的墨镜。这倒不算什么，毕竟他了解Crowley的真身。但是当Crowley开始对他说“过来给Daddy一个甜蜜的亲亲”的时候，Aziraphale感觉空气都扭曲了，他僵在原地不知道该怎么办，毕竟六千年来从来没人这么和他说过话。在他的大脑里还没有反应出来一句合情合理的话之前，Crowley就已经站起来了，而且更糟糕的是，他脱掉了他的上衣。  
“你太害羞了宝贝儿。”随着Crowley一步步逼近，Aziraphale除了向后躲也不知道该怎么办。看在上帝的份上，该怎么办，这太超过了。不过话说回来，他觉得Crowley这具实体还挺好看的，甚至引起了他的一丝丝嫉妒。Aziraphale太紧张了，没注意到已经无路可退，紧接着就被绊倒在床上。  
当他再反应过来的时候，恶魔已经亲了上来。传遍全身的疼痛，放佛被扔进了地狱之火里一般。他确信恶魔也有一样的感受，只不过对方是被扔进了圣水里而已。Crowley的瞳孔急剧收缩，血液里管他酒精还是LSD还是什么的瞬间全都被疼痛逼的挥发掉了。恶魔清醒过来，忽然意识到自己身下的是Aziraphale本尊。他六千年的好朋友。操，他骂了一句，像是过了电一样的躲到了床尾。  
“对…对不起，”恶魔结结巴巴的解释着，他刚才差点就强睡了自己最好的朋友。虽然他不愿意承认，这就是他内心深处一直想要发生的事情。在无数个夜晚，无数投怀送抱的骨肉皮，最终都在恶魔扭曲的视线中变成了同一副面孔，一个幻化出来的幻觉。  
所以他理所当然的认为刚才给自己开门的不过是另一个骨肉皮，另一个他用来自我欺骗的幻觉罢了。他从来没想到这种强力LSD的作用竟然如此惊人，此时Crowley内心咒骂了一百遍米克贾格尔，甚至怀疑他是地狱里的一员，专门跑来人间看自己笑话。  
房间内气氛尴尬到了六千年来的顶峰。如果可以的话，Crowley愿意先抹掉对方的记忆再敲晕自己，就当这一切从未发生，但是不行，对方是Aziraphale，是个该死的天使。  
“那个…”Aziraphale先开了口，声音里有着明显的慌乱，“Crowley，不管你刚才做了什么，但是我觉得这具实体好像被唤醒了，这种感觉…上帝，接下来该怎么办？”  
Aziraphale说完这话就后悔了，他看到恶魔转过身来，眼睛里透露着一种看着猎物的神情，饥渴又充满惊喜。“完蛋了。”Aziraphale闭上眼睛绝望的想。  
Crowley当然从来没想过他的老朋友竟然从未领略过性之美妙。他顿时把这句话理解成了一个邀请，甚至是一种义务。他觉得实在有必要让Aziraphale感受一下这人间极乐，否则实在愧对这具实体。  
恶魔花了一整夜的时间教会了天使各种姿势，他们操遍了整间屋子。床头，沙发上，浴室，写字台，落地柜，没放过任何一个地方。恶魔告诉天使人类通常在这种时候会叫出来表达愉悦或者痛苦。于是整整一夜屋子里的呻吟声就没停过。Crowley体力好的惊人，Aziraphale不得不告诉Crowley自己的身体快撑不住了。恶魔一边吻他一边不满的说，看来我还不够努力，你竟然还有时间操心那些文件的事情。接下来恶魔难得的守信用，他把天使从落地柜上抱了下来，失去支撑点的天使只能死命的扒住恶魔精瘦的背部，这个姿势后来被天使选为他的最爱，因为恶魔的阴茎每一下都挺入了一个前所未有的深度，每一下都因为失重而带来前所未有的快感。 Aziraphale在被抱起来的一瞬间就射了，射在Crowley的胸膛上，他记不得已经射了几次了。Aziraphale刚开始还有些不好意思，但Crowley安慰他说他喜欢这样，他当着天使的面用手指抹掉了精液，在天使还没有从海浪般滔天的快感中恢复过来理智之前就以一种极为妖娆挑逗的姿态舔干净了手上每一滴液体。Aziraphale的大脑已经死机了，他晕晕乎乎的和凑过来的Crowley接吻，然后听到那个诱惑的声音说怎么样，尝到自己的味道。  
然而恶魔的邪恶远不止于此。Aziraphale被操到硬的不行，他想用手撸一把，当然这个动作也是Crowley刚刚教会他的，但是恶魔按住了他的手，告诉他不许碰，“宝贝儿我要把你操射。”恶魔这么说到。Aziraphale快哭了，眼睛里都是委屈的眼泪，Crowley温柔的亲掉那些眼泪，但是身下挺入的频率完全没有慢下来。每一下交媾都像是极刑，他们的身体被设定成这该死的样子，像是水与火，阴与阳，每一次碰触都附带着最原始的疼痛。但是Crowley他妈的根本不在乎，他发疯了一样的操着对方，就算是明天就会被带回地狱，被浸入圣水中死去也无所谓了，因为他爱他啊，一句忍了六千年没能说出口的话。他想把Aziraphale操碎了再揉进身体里，同他合为一体再也不分开。他从不怀疑Aziraphale就是他在伊甸园里取出的那根肋骨，是他的倒影，他的镜像，每一次望向对方眼里的时候，他看到的都是他自己。  
Aziraphale能闻到Crowley的气味，绝望激烈，像是铺天盖地砸下来的雷霆暴雨，像是那场创世之前的恶战，像是世界末日。但绝望中又杂糅着无尽的缱绻温柔，像是…像是Crowley本身。  
最后两个人都精疲力尽，甚至没力气去清理一下自己。恶魔窝在天使的怀里，眼睛半闭半睁，马上就要睡过去的样子。  
“Crowley？”天使轻轻叫他的名字。  
恶魔喉咙里轻轻咕哝了一声作为回应。  
“我也爱你。”天使小小声的说道。


End file.
